Maple High
by Polar-Tan
Summary: What if Maplestory didn't have any magic or the Black Mage never existed? What if it was all just a high school?
1. Chapter 1

**Notes before reading:**

**I'm sorry if there's already a Maplestory high school fanfiction out there, and if you think I might be copying you. I had this idea months ago, and just started it.**

**I don't intend to copy you at all. This is my own story, I intend to follow through it with my own ideas.**

**Also, this is a T-rated story. It has all sorts of genres.**

**Especially romance and drama. After all, it's high school.**

**The couples will be what couples I support in Maplestory, such as:**

**Angelic Buster x Kaiser**

**HayatoxKannaxMori Ranmaru (I like KannaxHayato better)**

**FreudxMercedes**

**PhantomxAria**

**And many others. Xenon will be twins because I love what both genders look like.**

**The farthest of perverted things in this story will include a guy touching's a girls breast accidently. I will not go any further than that.**

**Also, I'm a person pretty bad at updating stories, but I will try my best to make sure this gets new chapters every 1-2 weeks at the latest, 2-3 days at the smallest.**

**By the way, this chapter has some, ehh, sexual stuff at one point? It's KannaxMori Ranmaru. It's not that bad though, don't worry.**

**Thank you for reading, and enjoy! :D**

* * *

Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep be-

A girl with shoulder length orange hair smashed her hand on the pink alarm clock sitting on her cupboard next to her bed.

She slowly pulled the covers off of herself, and stood up.

"I wonder what time it is..." Her head turned sideways and looked at the alarm clock, seeing it was 7:05 AM.

She put on her school uniform then went to the washroom to brush her teeth.

Speed walking down the steps on her house's stairs, she arrived in the kitchen and made herself some toast.

"Sis?" Her little brother called, while climbing down the steps.

"Yo." She said while waiting for her toast to heat up.

"Have you given your dragon drawing a name yet?" He asked, running towards her.

She grabbed the toast and the butter knife from the cupboard.

"Yep. I've named him Eskalade." She said, spreading the jam across her toast.

"Heeeehhh? That's such a lame name!" He said, stopping in his tracks.

"It is not!" She yelled, turning to face her brother then put the toast in her mouth.

"Is too!" He teased.

She sighed then grabbed her school bag.

"Anyways, I'm going to school now, so tell mom and dad I said bye." The girl said with the toast still in her mouth, putting on her shoes and closing the door behind her.

Once she got off of her house's driveway, she started running, with a huge smile plastered on her face.

_My name is Tear. I'm 15 years old. Starting today, I'm gonna be in high school! _

* * *

After a few minutes of running, the girl came to a stop in front of a casual blue 2 story house.

She eagerly knocked on the door several times and finished eating her toast while waiting.

A boy with blue hair opened the door.

"Kyle! You're finally ready!" Tear cried out with excitement.

"Yeah, but, you just got here..." He said, but was cut off when Tear grabbed his hand.

"Hurry up, let's go!" Tear yelled, pointing at the road while dragging him with her.

"Alright, alright." He said, jogging after her while she started running. "Wait up, Tear!"

He finally caught up to her and grabbed her hand.

"W-we should walk together. After all, we still have a lot of time. " He said while blushing and looking off to the side, with his other hand scratching his cheek.

"Oh, okay." She said, thinking nothing of it and squeezing his hand harder.

The color of his cheeks deepend a little, and he grinned.

They started walking hand in hand.

"This feels just like the old times, doesn't it?" Tear spoke up. "We always used to walk together hand in hand when we were kids. It feels warm." She grinned and closed her eyes.

"Yeah, it does." Kyle said. He quickly released her hand when he saw someone approaching.

"Why'd you let go?" Tear said.

"People will think we're a couple. If that happens, we'll most likely die before finishing our first year of high school." Kyle said sadly.

"Oh, ok. I understand." She said.

"You do?" He asked with surprise.

"Of course I do. I'm not a little kid anymore, after all!" She smiled.

"You sure about that?" He teased.

"Of course I am!" She cried.

"All right, I'll believe you." He said.

"I'm sad about Veldie going to a different high school, though. Aren't you?" She asked, her eyes displaying a mixture of sadness and confusion.

"Maybe we'll see him again sometime." Kyle said, putting his arms behind his head.

"Maybe." Tear mumbled aloud.

* * *

The two arrived at the grand highschool, Maple High.

About 200 students were in front of the class charts.

Tear squeezed through the crowd and came to the front, while Kyle waited for her from outside of it.

She looked up to see both her and Kyle were in class 1-A.

She squeezed through the crowd yet again, and dropped on her knees in front of Kyle panting for air.

"What class are we in?" He asked.

"We're both in class 1-A!" She yelled with excitement.

"Really? What a relief!" He laughed and smiled. She began to giggle.

They both walked in the school, then through the right hall and came across their classroom, 1-A.

Kyle opened the door while Tear stood behind him, her head peaking through his shoulder.

There were at least 15 students in the class at that time. Only a few of them turned their heads to see Kyle and Tear.

Kyle and Tear assumed there wasn't a seating chart, so they sat down in 2 seats next to eachother in the 2nd row. Kyle was next to the window.

"This is gonna be fun, isn't it, Kyle?" Tear said cheerfully.

"Yeah." Kyle nodded, then looked out the window.

* * *

A woman with greenish blonde hair wearing a white blouse and a long, black skirt topped with red heels entered the room.

"All right class, please settle down!" She said loudly. All the students stopped talking at once and got into random seats.

"My name is Athena. I will be your homeroom teacher for this year. I teach history. It's a pleasure to meet you all." She smiled.

"We don't have a seating chart, so I assume you all have chosen your permanent seats?"

Athena could see that everyone in the class nodded.

"Ah, I see. Well, I'll allow you all some free time to talk amongst yourselves and get to know eachother better while I sort out some of my paperwork." Athena said, walking over to her desk.

"Hello, girly. You're sort of pretty." A blonde haired boy sitting next to Tear said.

"I'm Tear. Nice to meet you." Tear said smiling. Kyle glared at the boy sitting next to Tear.

"My name is Phantom. Nice to meet you." He said.

"Ehehehehe." Tear giggled to herself.

"Phantom? What an old fashioned name!" A blonde haired girl sitting behind Tear started laughing.

"Oh really? And what's YOUR name?" Phantom said, rolling his eyes.

"Me? My name is Mercedes!" The girl said with a evil smile carved onto her face.

"That sounds like the name of a car." Phantom said, turning back in his seat.

"What? You dare insult me? I'll get you back for this!" Mercedes stood up in her seat and pointed at him.

"I think you guys have good names. I'm the one who has a bad name." A boy with light brown hair said, who was sitting next to Mercedes and behind Kyle.

"What's your name?" Tear turned around in her seat and asked him.

"My name is Freud." He said.

"I don't think that's a bad name at all. By the way, the guy next to me is Kyle. He's my childhood friend." Tear spoke up, grinning.

"That's true. Your name isn't all that bad, Freud." Mercedes said, sitting back down in her seat.

"Thanks, Mercedes." Freud said, his cheeks turning a bit red.

Kyle turned back into his seat to see there was a girl with long, purple hair sitting in front of him. She was wearing a black headband with a big lavender ribbon on it. All this time, she was silent and hadn't said a thing.

"Ah, that's right. I need to pick a class representative. Anyone here willing to volunteer?" Athena spoke up.

Immediatly, the girl in front of Kyle raised her hand.

"Oh, thank you. What's your name?" The teacher asked the girl.

"I'm Ayanokouji Kanna." The girl said, standing up. Her voice was full of courage and arrogance, Kyle could feel it.

"Shes pretty." Kyle could hear a few male students whisper.

"Kanna, could you take these files to the office real quick for me? Thank you." Athena said, handing her the large stack of papers.

Kanna quickly exited the room. While dashing to get to the office quickly to be able to attend class earlier, Kanna tripped into someone and fell.

"Kyaa!" She screamed. After opening her eyes, she could see that she was on top of someone - a boy.

Kanna quickly sat up and got off of the boy, but still on the floor sitting down.

A boy with spiky dark brown hair, a really unusual hairstyle.

He scratched the back of his head and sat on his knees.

"Sorry 'bout that. You okay?" The boy slowly got up to his feet, then held out his hand to Kanna.

She nodded her head then grabbed the boy's hand. He pulled her up and she stared into his eyes for a few seconds.

"My name is Hayato." The boy said.

"I'm Ayanokouji Kanna." Kanna said quietly.

She remembered the papers and hastly picked them all up, then stood up and looked Hayato in the eyes again.

"I'll take it you're not in 1-A?" Kanna asked.

Hayato shook his head and said, "Nope. 1-B."

Kanna nodded her head as if she understood, then quickly began running again to the office.

Hayato put his hands in his pockets and looked up to the ceiling, with his mind full of thoughts about the girl he just met, Kanna.

"She was beautiful..." He mumbled to himself, then started walking back to 1-B.

* * *

It was already lunchtime.

Tear turned around in her seat and faced Mercedes.

"Mercedes, do you wanna eat with me and Kyle?" She said cheerfully.

"Haha, sure! Phantom and Freud, you guys join in too!" Mercedes said happily.

"Sounds fun." Freud said.

The five of them grabbed their desks and pushed them together.

"I forgot my lunch. Dammit." Kyle said, starting to get up, but Tear grabbed his arm.

"Don't worry. Yesterday I was so excited that I actually made two lunches. Here's one for you." Tear said, grabbing two bentos out of her bag and giving one to Kyle.

"Thanks, Tear. You're a lifesaver." Kyle said while Tear gave him a fork.

"You two are like a married couple. Soooooooooo cute." Mercedes said, her eyes narrowing and giggling like a little demon.

Kyle blushed and opened his mouth to speak, but Tear beat him.

"Heeeehhhh? We are? Thanks!" Tear smiled, and put a carrot in her mouth.

This only made Kyle's blush deepen.

"Oh my, is the prince troubled?" Mercedes asked.

"Am not!" Kyle yelled.

"You need to be more honest with yourself if you wanna get all the ladies, Kyle." Phantom said, biting into a whole loaf of bread.

Meanwhile, Freud laughed and was slowly chewing on his vegetables.

"Oh, did you know? Kyle acts all tough, but he's still a kid inside! After all, he still plays with his toy dragons." Tear said.

Mercedes laughed out loud, while Phantom tried his best to hold it in.

"T-Tear! Why would you tell them that!" Kyle yelled quietly in Tear's ear.

"You always seem so angry and sad nowadays, so I thought you needed to lighten up." Tear said, blinking three times after.

Kyle blushed, then went back to eating his food quietly.

"That's really cool, Kyle! I also love dragons!" Freud said happily, his face literally sparkling.

"Really?!" Kyle said, his face also sparkling.

The two went on and on talking about dragons for at least 5 minutes.

_I think differently of Freud now_, Mercedes's mind said.

Meanwhile, a certain purple-haired class representative got up from her seat after finishing lunch, and walked out the door.

Through the halls she walked, and came across a door with a sign above it saying 1-B.

She peaked her head through the window, and luckily nobody noticed her. She could see inside, just like her class, everyone was chatting and eating their lunches.

"What are you doing?"

She slowly turned her head around to see right behind her, was Hayato.

"H-Hayato?" Kanna squeaked.

"Why are you peaking through the door's window to my classroom?"

"N-no! You've got it wrong! I was just-"

"Did you come by to see me?"

Kanna's face turned beet red.

Kanna stuttered while waving her hands around, but she couldn't seem to find the words.

Instantly, she began running in the opposite direction.

"Kanna! Where are you going? Wait!" Hayato yelled, running after her.

Kanna actually had no idea where she ran to, but it seemed she ran into a printing room.

Nobody was in there except for her.

Kanna breathed a sigh of relief, then closed the door.

_How am I going to face him now?! _

In a few minutes, she could hear the door open.

She whipped her head around to see a boy with the same height as her standing at the door, closing it behind him and locking it.

He had white hair tied back in a small ponytail, and looked about the same age as Kanna.

"Who are you?" Kanna's voice was filled with anger and confusion.

"I thought I saw a beautiful girl running down the hallways." He said.

"Answer me!" Kanna yelled, pointing her index finger at him.

"My name is Mori Ranmaru. You are?" He asked her, his eyes narrowing, but he didn't look angry. He looked like he _wanted her_.

"Like hell I'll give you my name!" Kanna said.

Mori Ranmaru grabbed Kanna and pinned her against the wall.

"Tell me your name." He said, his voice turning seductive.

"Wh-what are you planning on- Ha... Aahhh... No..." Kanna voice dropped into low moans.

Mori Ranmaru licked her neck slowly, teasing her.

"St-stop... I can't take it..." Kanna said with desperate moans.

"Come on... Tell me your name." Kanna sunk down onto the floor, with Mori Ranmaru still holding onto her.

"You'll tell me your name, won't you?" He grabbed a lock of her hair and started twirling it with his finger. He looked down on her, his eyes filled with lust and desire.

"No... I won't tell you my name..." Kanna said quietly.

"Oh, I see... Looks like I'll stop teasing you and _get real_..." He said, a smirk growing on his face.

Kanna's eyes narrowed in anger.

Mori Ranmaru slowly bent down, getting closer and closer to her face.

_He's gonna steal my first kiss, isn't he? _

All of a sudden, the door burst open.

Standing there with his fists out and puting his leg down, was Hayato.

"Hayato!" Kanna said.

"Kanna, what's going on? Why is he on top of you?!" Hayato said, running towards Kanna and Mori Ranmaru.

"So Kanna is your name... What a beautiful name..." Mori Ranmaru said, as he slowly got off of Kanna and stood up.

"Hey! What are you doing to her?!" Hayato quickly grabbed Mori Ranmaru's arm, but he shook Hayato's arm off of him.

"See you later, Kanna." Mori Ranmaru winked and walked out of sight.

"What did he try to do to you?!" Hayato screamed, grabbing Kanna by the shoulders and shaking her.

Kanna explained everything.

"He tried to sexually harass you?! That's a crime!" Hayato yelled.

"He hardly did anything." Kanna said, putting it off like it was nothing.

"But Kanna! We should tell the teacher!" Hayato said.

"I know martial arts." Kanna muttered.

"Then how did he bring you down so easily?!" Hayato asked, his voice raising again.

Kanna blushed and scratched her cheek.

"He somehow knew my weak spot." She quietly said, and walked out the door.

"We should get to class now, there's a meeting later. I'll see you some other time, Hayato." Kanna said, not daring to face him.

"Oh, alright. See ya, Kanna." He said casually.

"Hayato..."

"Yeah?"

Kanna blushed.

"Thank you." She muttered.

"No prob." He said, flashing his million dollar smile and walking towards his classroom.

Kanna smiled to herself and walked back to her own class, 1-A.

* * *

"Well, class, it appears theres an assembly in the gym right now, for the Student Council. And for some reason..." Athena drifted off. "Every single class has to attend." She crossed her arms.

"Heeeeeehhhhh?" The class booed.

"Let's go, come on." Athena said, walking out of the classroom and her students following her.

They reached the crowded gym, where all classes were lined up.

"This sounds interesting, doesn't it, Kyle?" Tear smiled.

Kyle was surprised at how many people there were, so he stayed silent and nodded.

Tear giggled.

Just then, a beautiful girl who looked like a model walked onto the gym stage. She had long, flowing orange hair.

"Haha, thanks." She casually said to the president of the school.

"Um, hello everyone. I'm the president of this school. My name is Cygnus. I know I'm short, but I'm actually 24 years old." Cygnus nodded with a worried expression, then looked at the girl with orange hair.

"Hey, my name is Jett." The girl with orange hair spoke up. "Im a 3rd year in this school now, and also known as the Student Council President. Thanks to Cygnus," Jett smiled at Cygnus. "we're holding a meeting for people to join the Student Council. I really would appreciate it. There are a lot of spots open, and treasurer gets to keep 5% of the money earned for the school. Got it?" Jett smiled and stuck out her tongue.

"J-Jett!" Cygnus yelled.

"Don't worry, Cygnus. I've got this all handled." Jett winked at her. Cygnus heaved a big sigh.

Meanwhile, everyone in the crown was mumbling like crazy to one another.

"Did you hear that, Tear?" Kyle almost yelled in her face since he was so excited.

Tear nodded.

"Im gonna try out for treasurer!" Kyle said, his eyes sparkling.

Tear nodded and smiled. "I'll be cheering you on then, Kyle!" She wooed then made a cute fist bump in the air.

Kyle's face turned a small shade of pink, then he smiled at her with determination.

"Yeah, I will. Thanks, Tear."

* * *

The school bell rang indicating the end of school.

"Kyle, let's walk home together." Tear said.

"Oh, okay." Kyle said, getting out of his seat.

"Bye bye Phantom, Freud, Mercedes." Tear said, looking at each and every one of them.

"Haha. See ya tomorrow, Tear!" Mercedes said, running out of the room and sticking her tongue out at Phantom.

"That little-" Phantom started, and ran after Mercedes.

"See you later, Kyle and Tear." Freud said, leaving the room.

Tear and Kyle walked out of the school together.

"Kyle, I think I'll try out for a student council position, too. But not treasurer, that's your job." Tear pointed at him and laughed. They reached the entrance to the school and started walking towards their houses.

"You should run for what you want, Tear. Forget about me." Kyle said, staring at the sky.

"I can't do that! Treasurer is what Kyle is going for, so I'm not gonna stop him!" Tear said sadly.

"I don't even want to be a treasurer. After all, I'm bad at math." She said, also now staring at the sky.

Kyle could tell they were now about 5 minutes away from their houses.

"Thanks for worrying about me, Tear. But what position would you take?" He asked her, his gaze now fixed upon hers.

"Hmm..." Tear put her index finger under her chin. "I don't know any of the other positions."

Kyle laughed out loud.

"Hey! It's not funny!" Tear said, trying to act cool by getting all up in his face, but ended up laughing with him.

They had already reached Kyle's house.

"I'll see you later, Kyle." Tear said, waving to him.

"Yeah, see ya, Tear." Kyle said, then walked in his house and shut the door, locking it.

Tear walked back to her house by herself.

"I'm home." She said loudly entering her living room.

"Welcome home, honey." Her mom said.

"Sis!" Her little brother said, jumping at her and hugging her.

"Hey." She said, hugging him back.

"How was school?" Her mother asked her.

"I love it." Tear said, heading towards the stairs.

"That's good." Tear could hear her mom say as she shut her door.

"Now, time to finish homework..."

Tear got started on her homework.

* * *

"I'm finally done..."

It was already 9:00 PM, and Tear had just finished her drawing.

A girl with long pink pigtails, wearing celestial clothing and a purple skirt was on the paper. She had blue horns with circles around them, and she also had blue wings.

"I'm going to name you the Angelic Buster." Tear said, writing down _Angelic Buster_ on the paper.

She looked around at the picture of Eskalade she drew the other day.

"Oh, I know! Eskalade can be your mentor. The one who helps you transform into the Maho Shoujo, Angelic Buster!" Tear almost yelled in excitement.

Tear got up from her desk and laid down on her bed.

She grabbed her cellphone and texted Kyle.

'What are you doing right now, Kyle?'

Five minutes later, he didn't respond.

"I guess he's asleep..." Tear mumbled.

"I guess I'll also go to sleep." Tear got on her pajamas then laid down on the bed again.

"Goodnight, Kyle. See you tomorrow." She turned off the light switch on the wall next to her bed and she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading my story. It seems boring at first, but hopefully it will get better in your opinion.**

**And, I could use just a few OCs for this story (like, only 2). A bad boy, (gets in detention all the time) and a sweet girl (who becomes like the best of friends with Tear which gets Kyle jealous, teehee.)**

**Sorry if it sounds selfish. If you want an OC in this story you can PM me c: (I'll use them for the whole fanfiction, they won't ever disappear.)**

**Luminous will come in the next chapter, I don't think Aran will, though. (Aran is female in this story.)**

**Thank you for reading my story c:**

* * *

"Kyleeeeee~"

Kyle could hear the sounds of a familiar voice yelling his name.

He opened the window of his room and peaked out to see Tear standing in front of his house.

"What do you want, Tear?" Kyle looked at her with a bored expression.

"Hurry up and we'll go to school together!"

"Ok ok, I'm coming."

Kyle came back after 5 minutes, with a piece of toast in his mouth.

"I wonder if you really can get the treasurer position. So many people want it, after all." Tear said.

"Of course I'll get it." Kyle continued eating.

Tear giggled. "Ok, I'll trust you." She ruffled her hand in his hair playfully.

Kyle blushed and looked to the side opposite of her.

And in about 10 minutes, they reached their school, Maple High.

* * *

"Hey Kyle, Tear, what's up!" Mercedes announced as she walked into the classroom right after Kyle and Tear sat down.

Phantom slapped the back of Mercedes's head and muttered with his eyes closed, "Yo."

"What did you do that for, you idiot?!" Mercedes yelled loud enough for all the kids in 1-A at the moment to look over at her.

"No reason." Phantom said, pulling his seat back and sitting down.

"Hello, everyone." Freud had just entered the room.

"Ah, Freud!" Mercedes said, then jogged over to the door and gave him a high-five.

"How are you?" Mercedes said, her eyes literally twinkling.

Freud noticed this and sweatdropped. "Uh, I'm fine, thank you."

"Hello Kyle, Tear." Freud took his seat behind Kyle.

Tear smiled. "Hai~"

"Kyle, are you running for treasurer?" Freud asked.

"Yeah, I am. What about it?"

"I'm also running for a student council position, but not treasurer." Freud looked over at Phantom. "But I know Phantom is running for treasurer."

"I won't lose." Kyle said instantly, looking over at Phantom.

"Me neither." Phantom shot Kyle an evil glare.

"I'm also running for a student council position, but I don't know what yet." Tear announced.

"Really? Hopefully we'll be able to see each other in the student council." Freud said, grinning.

"Yeah!" Tear beamed at him.

_What is this feeling? Is it... Jealousy? _Kyle's mind said.

Meanwhile, Kanna had just entered the room.

"Kanna~!" Mercedes sang as Kanna sat down in her seat.

Kanna turned her head around slowly. "What is it?"

"Are you running for a student council position?" Mercedes said and giggled.

"Yes, I am. I am running for vice president." Kanna said quickly.

Mercedes gasped, and everyone else looked shocked except for Tear, who looked confused but then semed like she understood.

"Oh...!" Tear began. "Good for you, Kanna." She smiled at Kanna.

Kanna simply stared at Tear for a while then turned back in her seat.

Kyle looked out the window and expected nothing to be seen, but he knew he was definently seeing the head of a person with silver hair tied back in a small ponytail. Kyle could see that his eyes were gazing at Kanna. But he wasn't just gazing at Kanna herself, he was also looking at...

Kyle sighed then got up from his seat and opened the window to where Mori Ranmaru was.

"What are you doing here?" Kyle looked at Mori Ranmaru with a bored expression.

"Spying on my future wife." Mori Ranmaru winked.

"What the he-" Kyle was cut off.

"M-Mori Ranmaru?!" Kanna yelled, loud enough for Athena to hear.

Mori Ranmaru just winked at Kanna.

"Get out of here!" Kanna cried and pointed at him. "Get out of my sight!"

"What is going on here?"

The three involved in this incident turned their heads to see Athena standing there, staring directly at Kyle.

"This guy is stalking Kanna." Kyle spoke up.

"Is this true?" Athena asked, now looking at Mori Ranmaru.

"Yes, that is true." Mori Ranmaru nodded his head.

"Oi oi, even though that problem is bad enough, it's not the main problem here..." Athena's voice got darker and scarier.

"TEAR, COVER YOUR EARS!" Kyle yelled at Tear. Tear looked startled at Kyle, but quickly covered them. Phantom and Mercedes didn't bother, but Freud quickly covered his ears too.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON MY WINDOW IN MY CLASSROOM WHEN CLASS IS ABOUT TO START?!" Athena yelled as loud as she could, which was probably loud enough for the whole school to hear. Everyone in the class turned to Athena and started whispering to each other.

"You better know what happens to troublemakers that disrupt this class..." Athena stared right into Mori Ranmaru's eyes.

"Uh... Um... Aha... Ahahaha... Yeah..." Mori Ranmaru was sweating like crazy and his eyes shot in all directions, but he always avoided Athena's sadistic looking eyes.

"Bye." He said quickly then jumped off the window and ran for his life.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE RUNT!" Athena jumped out the window parkour style and chased after him.

A few minutes later, all the students in 1-A could hear the screams of Mori Ranmaru.

"And boom goes the dynamite." Mercedes said.

* * *

"Kyle, I made you lunch again!" Tear said, handing him a bento.

"Are you a time traveler or something?" Kyle asked.

"No, why?" Tear looked confused.

"You somehow knew I would forget my lunch again." Kyle said, grabbing his desk and pushing it next to Tear's.

"That was just my intuition." Tear replied and giggled.

"Don't forget us!" Mercedes said, looking at Phantom and Freud.

"Of course we wouldn't forget you!" Tear said.

They all pushed their desks together.

"Kanna~" Mercedes sang again.

Kanna whipped her head around quickly.

"What do you want this time?" Her tone was dark and frightening. She looked like she was about to kill someone (in Kyle's opinion.)

"Wanna eat lunch with us?" Mercedes's eyes sparkled.

"I'm sorry, but I already have someone I'm sitting with today." Kanna said then grabbed her bento with chopsticks.

"Is it your boyfriend?" Mercedes immediatly replied. She listened really closely to Kanna, as did everyone else seem interested but not as much as her.

Kanna's cheeks turned a very light shade of pink, but she just said, "No."

Kanna quickly left the room, leaving everyone awestruck, except for Phantom.

"I thought that a girl as pretty as her would have a boyfriend, but I guess not." Phantom said, grabbing a chicken sandwich and biting into it.

Mercedes threw her arms up then socked him in the arm. "See, this is why boys are so oblivious!"

"So, does Kanna have a boyfriend or not?" Tear asked with a sweet smile on her face as always.

"Of course she does!" Mercedes squealed. "She's a tsundere, that's why she said she didn't have a boyfriend when we asked her!"

"What's a tsundere?" Tear asked.

_Even I know what that is..._ Kyle thought.

"It's a girl that rejects her feelings to others! See, I'll give you an example. Phantom, say you like me." Mercedes stared intently at Phantom.

Phantom held up his right index finger while still chewing. After a few seconds, he swallowed his food and spoke. "I hate you."

"You're not supposed to say that, you idiot!" Mercedes slammed her hands on her desk and hit him in the arm.

She turned to Freud now. "Say that you like me, Freud." Freud blushed and so did Mercedes, but he didn't seem to notice.

Freud turned to Tear and saw her smiling. _I'll do this for Tear..._

"I like you, Mercedes." Freud's cheeks turned a darker shade of red and he waited for Mercedes's response.

But she simply looked away and crossed her arms. "I-I hate you, idiot!" Mercedes said in a cutesy voice.

Freud stared in shock with his jaw open.

"You see, Tear? Let's say that she actually likes the guy. He says he likes her, but she says she doesn't like him back because shes rejecting her real feelings. Get it?" Mercedes explained.

Tear nodded. "I see now!"

"Kanna is totally a tsundere!" Mercedes said to the whole table.

"What's different?" Kyle said, eating from his lunch Tear gave him. "Mm! This tastes amazing Tear, did you make this?" He asked.

Tear nodded. "I did."

Kyle stared into space then blushed deeply. He quickly turned away to make sure Tear didn't see his red face.

_And another example of tsundere..._ Mercedes thought.

Meanwhile... Kanna stopped in front of the stairs to the second floor. She was sure she saw Hayato standing there, also holding a bento like her.

Hayato noticed her at once and waved to her. She ran up the steps to him.

"Hayato?" Kanna said.

"Wanna eat lunch together?" He asked. She stared at him for a few seconds then replied, "Sure."

They walked together up to the rooftop of the school.

Kanna sat down in a random place, with Hayato placing himself next to her.

Kanna grabbed her chopsticks and began to eat her food.

"Are you Japanese?" Hayato asked. Kanna simply nodded.

"I'm also Japanese, but I don't eat with chopsticks." He said, grabbing a fork and eating his own meal.

"Japanese myths are my favorite." She said.

"I love everything about the ancient Samurai of Japan. They're so interesting." He stared at the sky.

"My favorite are Japanese spirit tales." Kanna said.

"Like onmyouji?" Hayato asked her.

"That too." She said, going back to her food.

"I think we make pretty good friends." Hayato said out of nowhere.

Kanna looked at him. "Where did that come from?"

"That's just my opinion." He said.

"Oh, I see." She said, going back to eating her food silently.

Hayato put his arms behind his head and laid down, staring at both the sky and Kanna.

A sudden gust of wind blew her hair away from her body and swayed with the wind, which looked angelic in Hayato's opinion.

It was quite a beautiful day.

* * *

Many people were lined up outside the student council room.

Phantom, in front of Kyle, glared at Kyle every now and then with a look of utter disgust.

Tear, who was behind Kyle, was talking to him cheerfully.

"This is interesting, isn't it, Kyle?" Tear giggled.

Kyle blushed and nodded.

In front of Phantom was Kanna, who just stayed silent the entire time.

What felt like forever, Kanna went inside the room after Jett opened the door and called out, "Next."

Kanna sat down in a chair across from Jett and started at her intently.

Jett grabbed a clipboard and a pen then looked Kanna in the eyes.

"So, what is your name?" Jett asked.

"My name is Ayanokouji Kanna." Kanna stated.

Jett scribbled on her clipboard. "What position are you running for?"

"I am running for Vice President." Kanna said.

"Ok. Why do you want to run for this position?" Jett asked.

"I like to feel superior. I am also responsible and get good grades." Kanna said, still keeping a poker face.

"Ok, what is the lowest grade you have ever gotten before?" Jett seemed curious.

"The lowest grade I have ever gotten is a 91%." Kanna said.

Jett's jaw dropped. "Oh my god." She whispered, then scribbled on her clipboard.

"You may go now, Ayanokouji Kanna. Thank you very much." Jett said, smiling at Kanna.

"Thank you, president." Kanna got up and left the room.

Next was Phantom, who sat across from Jett.

"What is your name?" Jett asked him.

"I'm Phantom." He said.

"Is that an alias?" Jett asked.

"Bitch it might be."

Jett laughed out loud. "Ok." She said, writing on her clipboard.

"What position are you running for?" Jett asked him.

"Treasurer." He said. Jett scribbled on her clipboard, again.

"Why do you want to run for this position?" Jett said.

"I want money." Phantom stated.

"'Kay." Jett said. "You may go now, Phantom."

Phantom exited the room, and next was Kyle.

He sat down across from Jett.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"I'm Kyle." He said.

She wrote on her clipboard.

"What position are you running for?"

"I'm running for Treasurer."

Jett scribbled on her clipboard again.

"Why are you running for this position?"

"I could use some more , and, I also want to be with Tear in the Student Council." Kyle said.

"Is that a friend of yours?" Jett asked.

"Yes." Kyle replied.

"You may go now, Kyle. Thank you for your time." Jett said.

Kyle exited the room then waited next to the door for Tear, who just entered the room.

"Name?" Jett said.

"I'm Tear." Tear smiled.

"Kyle mentioned you in the last interview I had." Jett said.

"Yep, we're the best of friends!" Tear giggled.

"I see. Tear, what position are you running for?" Jett asked.

"I don't know any of the positions besides treasurer." Tear simply said.

"Well, there's..." Jett started, staring at her clipboard. "Vice President, secretary, historian, social chairperson..." Jett added, but was cut off.

"Historian!" Tear almost shouted.

"Historians are like newspaper writers. They record events and videos, pictures, gossip, new stuff, writing stories, sees what goes on in the school, BLAH BLAH BLAH." Jett said. She sounded like she was annoyed.

"I want to do historian! After all, I love history!" Tear said, her eyes narrowed in determination.

"Did you just hear what I said?" Jett said boringly.

"Yes, I did. I still want to do it, though!" Tear exclaimed.

"Alright, alright." Jett wrote on her clipboard.

"I don't think I need to ask you why you want to do this position, so as of right now, thank you for your time, Tear."

Tear smiled and waved as she left the room. She could see Kyle waiting for her outside.

"How did it go?" Kyle asked as they walked towards their classroom.

"I think it went really well!" Tear smiled.

"That's good." Kyle said.

* * *

It was somehow already the end of school.

Tear packed up her bags and said goodbye to everyone.

"See ya!" Mercedes ran out of the room, with Freud and Phantom waving then walking together out of the school.

Tear and Kyle exited the school and walked home together.

"Want to stop for ice cream?" Kyle spoke up as they got onto the sidewalk.

"Okay!" Tear said with excitement.

_She's always liked ice cream... _

Kyle smiled to himself.

"I've got enough money for two ice cream cones." Kyle said as they began walking towards the ice cream shop. Tear flashed her million dollar smile at him and his face flushed red.

He could tell he was having a blush rush. After all, Tear was just that cute.

After a few minutes of walking, they reached the ice cream shop.

"I want a mint!" Tear cried. Kyle got a strawberry for himself then gave the mint ice cream to Tear.

They sat down at a nearby bench and ate their ice cream together.

"I really do hope you'll get the treasurer position, Kyle." Tear said.

"I hope you'll get what you positioned for, Tear." He added.

Tear smiled. "Thanks!" She giggled and he did too.

"You better not let me down!" She exclaimed.

"Of course I won't!" He looked at her like she was crazy, but he also looked sarcastic at the same time.

Tear giggled again then ruffled her hand in his hair again.

"That tickles, Tear!" He started laughing.

She also started laughing.

A few minutes later, they finished their icecream and walked to their houses.

"See you tomorrow, Kyle!" Tear waved to him and he entered his house.

"Yeah, Tear." He said as he walked up to his room and did his homework.

All afternoon he texted Tear and played games on his phone. Time passed by like there was no tomorrow.

He was so sleepy by the time he sent his last text to Tear, in which she first said, 'I have to go to sleep now, see you tomorrow Kyle.'

'Yeah, see you too, Tear. See you tomorrow at school.'

He fell on his bed, fast asleep, still clutching his phone.

_See you tomorrow, Tear. You're the best person I've ever known. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: This chapter is really, really extraordinary. It's sad, crazy, and maybe a bit creepy.**

* * *

A girl with long, flowing light green hair got out of her bed early in the morning. She grabbed a yellow hairtie and put only a small portion of her back hair into a ponytail. (I'm just imagining it looks like Rei's hair from Highschool of the Dead, :P)

She put on her school uniform, brushed her teeth, and ate breakfast.

Closing the door behind her, she ran for her new life at a different highschool.

And that school was Maple High.

* * *

"What's wrong Kyle?" Tear had just entered the room, and Kyle sat down before her.

"I'm just tired, that's all." He put a hand to his forehead and leaned forward.

"That's not good, Kyle. You should always sleep at least 8 to 10 hours a day."

"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled.

Kanna just entered the room.

She strode over to her desk, in front of Kyle, but stopped right behind her chair.

Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink before saying, "Hello Tear."

"Oh, Kanna!" Tear exclaimed, directing her attention at Kanna.

Kanna bowed slightly to Tear then sat down. Tear blinked at her in confusion then shook it off.

"Mercedes!" Tear said, as Mercedes just sat down in her seat right behind Tear, along with Freud who sat behind Kyle. Phantom still hadn't arrived to school yet.

"Hey, Tear!" Mercedes held out her fist at Tear, who looked confused.

"It's a fistbump. Friends do it all the time!" Mercedes said, then Tear's face lit up.

Tear returned the fistbump then wooed cutely. Kyle blushed a deep shade of red and faced the window.

Outside of the window, a girl with long, flowing light green hair had just rushed into the gates of the school.

Right at that time, Athena just entered the room.

"Okay, class is about to start!" She said, grabbing a pen and her student attendance paper.

"Where's Phantom?" Athena said, looking directly at the desk next to Tear's.

"He must be sick." Tear looked sad.

"Oh, I see." Athena just marked him absent. "There's also..."

The girl Kyle saw earlier just ran straight into the room and skidded to a stop in front of Athena.

"I'm sorry I'm late, teacher." She said.

"Nice timing. I was just about to mark you absent." Athena gave her a thumbs up.

Athena turned to the class. "Class, this is our new transfer student, Reta."

Reta gave a warming smile to the class.

_'She's really, really pretty.'_ Tear thought.

Both Freud and Kyle's eyes were sparkling.

_'She looks like a dragon!'_ They both thought.

"Anything to say to the class?" Athena turned back to Reta.

"Um..." Reta's cheeks turned pink. She seemed to be shy. "My favorite color is blue."

Athena looked surprised. "Is... Is that all?" She asked.

Reta nodded.

"Well, for starters, you can take the empty seat in front of Tear, and next to Kanna."

"Tear, please stand up." Athena said.

Tear stood up and smiled. "Here!" She exclaimed and raised her hand.

She sat back down in her seat and Reta took the seat in front of her.

"Okay, class, now that that's that, let's get on with the lesson." Athena said, grabbing a marker and writing on her giant whiteboard.

"Can someone please tell me who the first president of the United States was?" She asked.

Only a few people raised their hand. Kyle couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"Sorry, teacher, it's just that the question is first-grade level." He said. Freud and Mercedes also began to giggle.

Athena shot Kyle a death glare and called on a random student.

"Abraham Lincoln!" The student said.

Kyle burst out laughing.

"Kyle... You have one chance left." Athena said. "And no, that is wrong. Good guess, though. Abraham Lincoln was the 16th president, and I am looking for the 1st."

Reta turned back in her seat and faced Kyle. She giggled. "You're pretty funny." She said to him.

"Haha, thanks. And you were, uh, Rena?" Kyle asked her.

"No, it's Reta." She corrected him.

"Oh." He said.

"KYLE! DETENTION!" Athena yelled.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" He yelled right after she did.

"I have told you before to stop with your nonsense! You have a detention this lunch period! That's right, no lunch for you!" Athena replied loudly. Everyone in the class was now facing Kyle.

"Dammit..." He whispered loud enough for only Tear to hear.

* * *

By the time it was Lunch, Kyle was called up by Athena.

"Follow me to the detention room, Kyle." She said. He exited the room with her.

Tear looked really sad but pushed her desk together with Mercedes, Freud, and Kanna.

"Reta, come join us!" She said cheerfully.

"Oh, okay." Reta said, grabbing her lunch and pushing her desk together with them.

Athena stopped in front of a door that said "DETENTION ROOM" on it.

She opened the door and Kyle took a step ahead of her.

It was just like a regular high school classroom, but with fewer desks. About half of the seats were taken, so Kyle just took a seat next to a boy with silver hair. As Kyle looked closer, the boy's left eye was red, and his right eye was blue.

"Do you have heterochromia?" Kyle asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" The boy said, not facing Kyle.

_'Jerk.'_ Kyle thought to himself.

Athena left the room. A man with short black hair, wearing a black suit and black tie had just entered the room.

_'Is he emo or something?'_ Kyle thought.

"Hello." He simply said. His voice was dark, very dark and he sounded evil (in Kyle's opinion.)

"I am Mr. Black. You will call me Mr. Black at all times. Got it?" He commanded.

"Yeah..." Mumbled a few kids in the class.

"That's right, you better get it, because I won't say it again." Mr. Black strode around the room and faced Kyle.

"Who are you, kid?" For a second, Kyle swore he had shivers run down his spine.

"I'm Kyle. A freshman." Kyle said.

"You look like you don't have any signs of intelligence in you." Mr. Black said.

"Wait, what?" Kyle said, staring at Mr Black. with confusion.

"See what I mean?" Mr. Black faced the class. Most of the kids laughed.

_'This class sucks..'_ Kyle thought.

"And you, kid," Mr. Black pointed at the silver-haired boy. "who are you?"

"I'm Luminous." The boy said.

"Why are you wearing different colored contacts?" Mr. Black questioned. Kyle thought this was really rude of him.

"It's heterochromia, you idiot." Luminous said with a bored expression.

"Detention again tomorrow." Mr. Black strode back up to his desk. Every now and then, he questioned other students, but Kyle paid no attention.

"How'd you get in detention in the first place?" Kyle asked Luminous.

"I was laughing during class." Luminous said, facing Kyle this time.

"No way dude, so was I-"

"No really, I couldn't control it. I have some mental problems, after all." Luminous said.

Kyle couldn't really remember the last time he felt extremely sympathetic for someone. For Luminous, he felt really sorry for him for some odd reason.

"I don't have mental problems, so I don't know how you feel, but man, I'm really sorry to hear that." Kyle stared down at his hands placed on his desk.

"That's okay. Everything's okay." Luminous said. His voice faded away, and he started to giggle.

"Dude, are you okay?!" Kyle almost yelled.

Luminous's eyes started flying in all directions, it was like he was having a seizure. He was laughing really hard and creepily, so all the kids in the class turned to face him.

Most of the kids started laughing at him, and Kyle shot them all death glares.

Kyle looked over at Mr. Black, who was just smiling to himself.

"What the hell is wrong with all of you?!" Kyle yelled to them.

Some kids started shouting rude remarks and cussing at Kyle, but he ignored them.

Suddenly, Luminous's laughing died down. He closed his eyes and fell out of his chair onto the floor like a lifeless corpse.

The kids in the class started laughing really hard, and Kyle could swear he saw Mr. Black laughing a bit.

A girl with long, red hair walked over to Luminous and kicked him in the back.

"Take that, you monster!" She said and laughed.

The anger rose in Kyle like never felt. He felt as if his blood was boiling, and he was fuming with rage.

He almost punched the girl before the door flew open and there stood Tear, who, like a ninja, grabbed Kyle's arm right before he punched the girl with the red hair.

Mercedes stood right behind Tear then entered the room, and grabbed Luminous's lifeless body. She put her hand on his chest, and sighed heavily.

"Thank god, I thought he was dead..." She said, and grabbed him, carrying him bridal style.

All the kids in the room stood with their mouth's open.

"Luminous won't be coming to Detention anymore, Mr. Black." Mercedes looked extremely furious. Tear was frightened because she had never seen Mercedes angry.

"Kyle, we're leaving." Tear said, leading Kyle out of the room with her hand still attached to his arm.

Tear shut the door closed behind her.

The four went into the nearest empty classroom, and Kyle shut the door for them this time.

"Why are we in here?" Kyle said, but then noticed Freud, Kanna, and Reta sitting down eating their lunches with seven desks pushed together.

Mercedes set down Luminous in a chair next to her then sat down.

"I'll tell you the tale of Luminous and the four friends, I guess." She said, looking at Kyle who just sat down next to Tear.

"Well, you see, Luminous became mental at the age of 12 after a horrible incident." She started, then stared at the wall.

Mercedes stopped for a moment.

"Are you sure it's alright for me to be here?" Kanna asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, it's fine." Mercedes said, then continued.

"His parents suddenly died in a car crash, and Luminous was devastated. His mind couldn't take it. He was assigned to an orphanage, before he turned fourteen."

Mercedes took a deep breath. "Of course, we were all childhood friends. Me, Luminous, Phantom, Freud, and Aran. We all went to the same kindergarten, elementary school, middle school, and now we're all at the same high school."

"At the age of fourteen, the five of us decided to rent apartments for ourselves at a apartment complex. Except, I had already found the perfect apartment for us."

"A two story apartment with three bathrooms, five bedrooms, one kitchen, one living room, one laundry room, and all that other stuff."

"Anways, it was perfect, so I rented it for all of us. We agreed to all help pitch in together to pay the rent each month. The apartment owner gave us a discount because we were still kids."

"Anyways, back to Luminous. We noticed his strange behavior and took him to the doctor. He had become mental, very mental. (I don't want to call him mentally retarded ;_;) And so, that was the turning point of our decisions to get apartments."

"We all had seperate bedrooms and such, but I was the one who watched over Luminous the most. I guess you could say I loved him, and maybe in a romantic way, but not really. You get my flow?" She asked. Kyle nodded.

"He woke up in the middle of a night and I could hear him perfectly. He was saying things about how the darkness consumed him and he couldn't escape. How he wanted to die, like he just wanted to leave this earth. I was so frightened and scared, I never wanted anything bad to happen to him. After all, he's so sweet and kind. All you really need to do is get to know him."

Tears started flowing from Mercedes's eyes, and she quickly rubbed them away. She tried her best to put on a happy face.

"Aha. Hahaha... Sorry.." She said, fake laughing. "Th-they just won't stop..." She rubbed her eyes once again. After a few seconds in silence, she completely broke down and cried out loud. Freud got out of his seat and comforted her.

He hugged her and started patting her back, and she hugged him back. "I-... I'm just so sad about it. Even though it happened three years ago, I still can't get over it! After all, Luminous's parents were such angels..." She continued crying.

"Mercedes..." Reta said sadly.

Tear also started crying and she looked over at Kyle.

"That's sad, Kyle..." He looked extremely shocked at Tear and a single teardrop rolled down his cheek. Reta also looked over to Tear with her cheeks covered in teardrops and she was sobbing.

He nodded. Meanwhile, Kanna started crying and planted her face in her hands. Mercedes was still sobbing uncontrollably. Kyle could notice that Freud was also crying. Streams and streams of water rolled down from his eyes.

The bell rang and Kyle and Tear just stared at Freud. Freud noticed this and told Kanna, Kyle, Reta, and Tear they could go back. "Thanks and sorry." Kyle said, and the four left the room, and walked along the empty corridors back to their classroom.

* * *

Nobody wanted to talk about Mercedes, Luminous, and Freud, so the four just stayed silent the walk back and until school ended. Kanna left the room and headed for room 1-B, while Reta stayed behind and chatted with Tear.

"That was really depressing..." She said. Tear and Kyle nodded.

"Wanna walk home with us?" Tear said sadly. She was different from her usual, cheerful self, who was always smiling. The event that happened at lunch really brought her down.

"Sure." Reta also sounded sad.

The three left the school gates and walked home, with none of them saying a word. Reta sniffed here and there, and Tear almost started crying again. Kyle felt like taking Tear in his arms and holding for eternity, just like what Freud was doing.

5 minutes before they reached Kyle's house, Reta said out loud, "This is my house. See you guys tomorrow." She opened the door to her house and waved to them.

"Bye!" Tear said.

"Bye bye!" Reta said and waved again.

"Tear, I think I-"

"Kyle, we're at your house."

Kyle looked sideways to see his home and he waved to Tear.

"Bye Kyle!" She yelled then started walking towards her own house.

She groggily entered her house then trudged up the stairs to her room. She locked her door and laid down on her bed and started crying once again.

"I'm really sorry, Mercedes, Luminous, Freud, Phantom, and Aran."


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: I'm sorry for being late :c**

**I'm more into stories with moe and happiness, so I'll try to make this story more cheerful from now on.**

**Thank you for reading.**

* * *

Mercedes had skipped school and went straight to her own home, where she had to make many secret alley turns and cross paths into a very rich hidden neighborhood.

She opened the door to the biggest mansion on the street, and over ten maids greeted her as she walked in.

"Welcome home, Miss Mercedes."

"M'lady, would you like to take a bath?"

"What would you like for dinner, miss?"

"Lady Mercedes, are you interested in visiting the graveyard again today?"

Mercedes's eyes widened fearfully, and she said, "No, not today."

Hesitantly, she walked forward, up the marble staircase, turned right, walked through a few halls and corridors, then opened the door to her bedroom.

It was very wide, almost five times the size of a regular room. The walls were painted light green with splashes of yellow, and the flooring had pictures of leaves and trees.

She let herself fall on her bed and instantly rethought the words that had been running in her mind ever since she saw Luminous passed out.

_What really happened that day? _

* * *

-Flashback-

_"Who is that?" A girl with white hair in a long ponytail spoke up, looking over at a small boy with heterochromia and silver hair._

_"I don't know." A younger Freud said._

_"We should go introduce ourselves!" Phantom said, his eyes lighting up._

_"Ok!" Mercedes giggled with excitement and ran over towards the new boy, whereas the other three followed right after her._

_The boy looked over at the four, and stared at them with fear as they got closer to him._

_When Mercedes approached him, he was shivering._

_"Hi, I'm Mercedes. It's nice to meet you." She held out her hand, but he closed his eyes and covered his head._

_"You don't have to be scared. I won't bite." She said, giggling. He opened his eyes slowly, and looked up at her._

_Slowly, he took her hand in his and shook it._

_"These are my friends." Mercedes said, moving sideways and turning her head towards the other girl, Phantom, and Freud._

_Aran looked to the side but then waved at Luminous. Phantom was excited, Freud also waved to him, and Mercedes took his hand in hers._

_"Whats your name?" She asked with a gleaming smile._

_"I-I'm Luminous..." The boy stuttered. "I just moved here..."_

_"That's so neat! I live just around the corner, but do you see these three houses lined up in a row?" Mercedes pointed to them. "That one is Phantom's..." She pointed to the house next to Luminous's, "Aran's, Freud's..."_

_"And I live in a mansion around here." Mercedes broke off with a smile._

_"Oh, I see." Luminous looked at all them. "I look forward to becoming friends with you all." He took a bow then smiled. They all smiled back._

_"Yeah!" Mercedes flashed her best smile._

* * *

_"This is your house?!" Luminous shouted as he came face to face in a dazzling, lit up living room with sparkling tiles and three stairways. _(I'm really bad at describing scenery, D:)

_"Yep!" Mercedes stood next to him, while his eyes shot in all directions._

_Aran, Phantom, and Freud came right behind them. "Perstephanie!" Aran yelled._

_Instantly, a woman with medium-length amber hair rushed into the room wearing maid clothing._

_"Did you call me, Miss Mercedes?" She asked and bowed at her._

_Mercedes giggled. "No, that was Aran."_

_"Ah, I see. Miss, your gaming room is all set up and ready to go." Perstephanie said._

_"Gaming room?" Luminous asked out loud. Mercedes turned to him._

_"Yeah, it's where I play video games!" She exclaimed._

_"What are video games?" Luminous asked._

_"Luminous, you were born in the wrong era." Aran said. Mercedes and Freud giggled. Luminous just stared at her, puzzled._

_All of them walked into a room almost three times the size of a regular bedroom, and Mercedes shut the door behind them and locked it._

_"Shhhh..." She said, putting a finger to her lips and winking._

_Aran and Phantom giggled. Freud sat down on a black satin couch, then grabbed a Xbox controller._

_Phantom sat down next to Freud, and Mercedes sat down on the other side next to Freud. Luminous sat down next to her, and Aran sat down next to him._

_"How do you use this?" Luminous looked down at his controller._

_"Like this." Aran showed him all the controls, and how to hold it. Luminous was a natural._

_In their video gaming experience, Luminous had already beaten all of them at a racing game._

_"Oh my god! That's amazing!" Aran almost yelled. Freud's eyes were sparkling._

_"Dude, no way! You're even better than me!" Phantom shouted._

_"Aha. Thanks, man." Luminous said, then he and Phantom fistbumped._

_"Let's watch youtube, Mercedes!" Aran said. Mercedes nodded quickly._

_The first video that popped up was the one Mercedes clicked on. Nobody had known what the heck that video was gonna be..._

_Until 5 minutes later..._

_"WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!" Everyone yelled in sync to the song. They were all dancing like freaks, waving their heads around and shaking their hips._

_"RINGRINGDEIRINGEDERING! RINGNDHERING!" Luminous shouted._

_"FRAKAKAKAKAKA KOW! KAKAKAKAK KOW! FRAKAKAKA KOW!" Phantom screamed._

_"WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!" They all yelled in sync to the song again._

_"AHEHEHAHAHAHAY! AHEHEHEAHEY! AHAHAHEHEY!" Freud sang._

_"WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!"_

_"OWOWOWOWOWOOOOOO! OWOWOWOWOOOOOOOO!" Aran yelled._

_"WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!"_

_The song ended and they all booed._

_"Best video ever!" Aran said._

_Perstephanie opened the door and walked in._

_"Miss Mercedes, it is time for your bath. Would you like the others to accompany you?" She asked._

_"Sure." Mercedes said._

_A few minutes later, the five walked into what looked like a public, expensive and fancy bathhouse._

_"Well then, Miss Mercedes, I will tell you when it is time to get out." Perstephanie said, putting down towels then walking out._

_"Thanks." Mercedes said as the door closed._

_"This is the girl's side," Mercedes said, pointing to the curtains, possibly hiding a bath. "And this is the boy's side." She pointed to the side with no curtains, but with a larger bath. A massive wall was seperating the two sides._

_Aran and Mercedes opened the curtains, then closed them. The boys ignored them and went into their own bath._

_They all took off their clothes and set them to the side. Mercedes dipped her toes in before letting her full figure become engulfed by the hot water._

_"So warm!" Aran said loudly, splashing the water once she was in._

_"Shhhhh..." Mercedes giggled._

_"Ahahahah." Aran began laughing._

_"Dude, you are the best gamer I've ever seen." Phantom said, looking Luminous in the eyes._

_"Well, you came in second place in that racing game, didn't ya?" Luminous said._

_"Yeah, and what's your point?" Phantom shrugged._

_"You're not so bad yourself."_

_Phantom looked surprised for a while, then smiled at Luminous._

_"At least you didn't get fourth place." Freud spoke up._

_All of them began laughing._

_"What are you talking about, Freud!" All three of them turned around to see Mercedes in there with them, her head poking out of the water._

_"Mercedes, what are you doing in here?" Phantom asked her, his tone expressing boredom._

_"I was the one who got fourth place! You got fifth place!" Mercedes pointed at Freud with a playful, evil smirk._

_Freud played along. "Haha, no way, I got fourth place. You got fifth." He said._

_"Oi!" The four looked up to see Aran climbing over the wall that surrounded the two baths._

_"A-Aran! Cover yourself!" Luminous's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink._

_"Kyaaa!" She said as she fell down, as soon as she had reached the top._

_"Ah, Aaah!" Luminous ran over to where gravity was leading her, and captured her in his arms. However, she was too heavy for him, and he let go of her as they both fell down into the water, creating a big splash._

_"Are you okay?" He asked her._

_"Yeah, I am. Thanks." She replied._

_"Oh, my." Mercedes gasped._

_The sound of a door creaking open broke the silence between them._

_"Miss Mercedes, it is time for your guests to go home." Perstephanie said._

_They all booed._

* * *

_Mercedes waved at her friends._

_"Bye, guys!" She said._

_Luminous set off with all of them._

_"That was fun. Mercedes is a really nice person." He said._

_"She is, isn't she?" Freud said._

_Aran and Phantom nodded._

_"Luminous, you're officially going to our school tomorrow, aren't you?" Aran asked._

_Luminous nodded._

_Aran grinned. "This will be fun." She said._

_"Oh, well, I'll see you all tomorrow then." Luminous said as they approached their houses._

_They all gave their goodbyes._

_"Mom, Dad, I'm home." Luminous said as he entered his house._

_"Honey, dinner is macaroni and cheese tonight." His mom, who had surprisingly long, silver hair was cooking. His dad, whom had short, silver hair, was on the sofa reading the newspaper._

_"Cool." Luminous said._

_"I like mac and cheese."_

* * *

_Luminous was standing with Phantom, Freud, and Aran._

_"We just need to wait for Mercedes." Aran had said._

_"Oh, okay." He nodded._

_A few minutes later, Mercedes yelled to them._

_"Sorry I'm late!" She approached them, running, then immediatly put her hands on her knees, and started breathing heavily._

_She looked up at Luminous._

_"Come on, let's go!" She said cheerfully._

_Luminous nodded._

_They all set off for school._

_"Is your school scary?" Luminous sad out of the blue._

_Aran looked at him and smirked. "What was that?" She said playfully._

_"What?" Luminous asked._

_"No, our school isn't scary. Why would it be?" Aran asked, now looking over at Phantom, who was digging through his pockets._

_"Uh... Nothing..." Luminous sweatdropped, but no one noticed._

_"Phantom, what are you looking for?" Mercedes asked with glee._

_"Dang it! I can't find my lunch money!" He dropped onto the ground, on his hands and knees and staring down._

_"Dang it... Waah..." A negative aura was now surrounding Phantom._

_"Ahahaha! What a loser!" Aran said, laughing and pointing at Phantom._

_"Well at least I don't hide my lunch money in my panties." He gave Aran an evil grin._

_Aran blushed. "W-what are you talking about? That's just gross, Phantom!" She squealed._

_"Is that your school?" Luminous asked, making everyone's voices die down._

_"Yep. Maple Elementary!" Mercedes smiled._

_Mercedes ran forward, grabbing Luminous's hand. Everyone followed behind them._

_"Wow..." He said as he entered the building. There were cubbies everywhere, and kids, too._

_"We're all in the fifth grade." Mercedes noted him. He nodded at her._

_They climbed up a stairway, and came across a room saying 5-C._

_Mercedes opened the door. It made a loud slamming noise. Everyone in the class instantly stopped talking and looked at them._

_"We have a new transfer student today!" Mercedes announced to the class._

_Everyone started cheering._

_"Say hello to-"_

_"Mercedes!"_

_The door on the other side of the room slammed open and in walked a woman with short brown hair wearing a lab coat stood._

_"I am the one who introduces the transfer students. I am the teacher, after all!" She said._

_"Ahahahaha." Mercedes laughed and put her arm behind her head, and sweatdropped. "Sorry about that, Mrs. Doe."_

_Mrs. Doe sighed. "Well, it's fine, but-"_

_"This is our transfer student, Luminous!" Mercedes exclaimed._

_Everyone stared at Luminous in awe._

_"Wow.. His eyes are different colors..."_

_"Why do you think that is?"_

_"His hair is silver!"_

_"Kyaaaa! He's so cute!"_

_"Class, settle down."_

_Nobody paid attention to the teacher._

_"CLASS! SETTLE DOWN!" She yelled._

_Instantly, everyone returned to their seats in the blink of an eye._

_"Welcome to the class, Luminous. Please choose a seat." She said._

_Luminous looked to where his friends were._

_Next to the window was Freud. Next to him was Mercedes, and next to her was Phantom, and next to him was Aran. Luminous sat down next to Aran._

_It was the best time of his life._

_-35 days later-_

_"Luminous! Luminous! Look at this cute outfit I wore today!" Aran rushed into the classroom, with a brightly lit smile._

_Her white hair was in two high pigtails, making her look even more childish. She was wearing a pink strap ruffle and lace short skirt princess dress._

_He couldn't deny that it looked good on her._

_Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Mercedes with an evil glare directed towards him._

_Mrs. Doe, the teacher, turned on the radio._

_"Sorry, class, I just didn't hear it earlier."_

_The radio made a few static noises then finally gave it's report._

_"Uh, we're so sorry to give you this information earlier, but it's a crisis!" A man's voice said. He sounded loose and frightened._

_"A whole house has just been massacred right now! There were two parents, both in their living rooms, when the town's street killer had been reported to break in and kill them!" He said._

_Everyone in the class looked scared._

_"Let's see, the address of this house is..."_

_But Luminous did not hear the rest._

_And neither did Phantom, Mercedes, Freud, and Aran._

_Luminous stood up in his seat, and ran out of the classroom as fast as his feet could carry him._

_He left the school, and in a few minutes time without stopping, he came face to face with his house._

_He limped from side to side, and entered the front door. Inside, he saw his parents._

_They were covered in gore, with their limbs torn up, and bones shattered into pieces laying at their sides._

_Luminous let out a terrifying scream of horror._

_-3 days later-_

_Luminous woke up feeling comfortable, but dizzy._

_He finally opened his eyes all the way to see Phantom, Freud, Mercedes, and Aran sitting beside his bed._

_"W-where am I?" He turned his head around in all directions._

_"You're at the hospital." Mercedes said. But she didn't sound cheerful. She sounded agitated, and alarmed._

_Luminous looked at all of them again. Indeed, they all looked terrified. Phantom's head was drooping down and he stared at his feet. Aran looked at the wall, she seemed almost in the verge of tears. Freud looked at Mercedes, who had tears dripping down her cheeks._

_"What's wrong with you all?" He asked. He was almost yelling at them, he felt so scared._

_Then he remembered. It felt like a dagger stabbing through his stomach._

_"I... I..." He said, but he couldn't seem to find the words._

_He clutched his heart._

_Like a cloudburst, streams and streams of water poured from his eyes down his face._

_"MOM! DAD!" He screamed._

_"COME BACK!"_

_"SAY SOMETHING!"_

_"YOU'RE THERE, AREN'T YOU?!"_

_"COME ON OUT!"_

_"DON'T HIDE! Don't...Hide... From... Me..." Luminous's arm streched out, but he quickly went unconcious and his arm fell limp._

_-3 years later-_

_"Yes, I'd like to rent an apartment for 5 people."_

_"That's going to cost a lot, m'lady."_

_"Oh, don't worry, I've got the cash."_

_"You sure?"_

_"Yeah, I'm sure."_

_"All right. Here are your apartment keys. Your apartment is number 52."_

_"Thank you."_

_Mercedes entered her new apartment. It was much bigger than the other apartments. Probably about four times as much._

_She grabbed her phone and called up Aran, Phantom, and Freud._

_"Guys. It's ready. Go get Luminous and we can start living here." She said to them._

_"We're really gonna move out and live there?" Aran asked with surprise._

_"Yep. I'm leaving my mansion to live here." Mercedes said._

_"All right. We'll be there." Phantom said._

_"Alright, thanks." She hung up and closed her phone._

_-a few days later-_

_All five of them were moved in._

_"Mercedes, are you going to cook dinner tonight?" Phantom asked. He was playing XBox._

_"Yeah, I am. What do you want?" She said. She was cleaning dishes._

_"I don't care. You choose." He said._

_"Kay."_

_Luminous walked in the living room, looking like a reanimated corpse. His face was pale._

_Mercedes almost cried at the sight of him._

_"It's been three years, and I still can't get over it..." She muttered._

_"What?" Aran had just entered the room, Freud walking behind her._

_"Nothing!" Mercedes started humming her favorite tune._

_-Later...-_

_It was nighttime already. Everyone except for Mercedes went to sleep, as she had just finished cleaning the dishes._

_She walked up the stairs, and into her bedroom._

_"No... Kill me..." She heard Luminous's faded voice say._

_"I'm going to kill myself."_

_"I want to die."_

_"Don't let me live anymore."_

_She peeped her head through the crack in the door. Inside was Luminous, sitting on the edge of his bed, with a knife._

_Slowly, he moved it towards his throat._

_"I want to leave this earth."_

_"LUMINOUS!" Mercedes slammed open the door and snatched the knife away from him._

_Instantly, Luminous's normal droopy face turned a furious, fuming expression._

_"Give that back, Mercedes." He demanded._

_Mercedes's eyes widened in fear._

_"What's wrong with you, Luminous? Why are you doing this?" She said._

_Swifly, he pounced on her and pinned her down._

_She struggled to get out of his grip, but failed._

_"Luminous! Let me go!" She whispered, not trying to wake up the others._

_"Give me that knife and I will." He muttered._

_"No."_

_"What?" He asked._

_"I won't give you this knife."_

_His face displayed fuming rage._

_He grabbed her wrist, and tried to snatch the knife out of her hands, but he failed._

_She jumped out from under him, and ran away._

_She ran down the stairs, and opened the window in the living room. She threw the knife outside, out of view._

_He grabbed her from behind and pinned her down under him again._

_"YOU IDIOT! SOMEONE LIKE YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M FACING EVERDAY! I JUST WANT TO DIE, AND GET AWAY FROM ALL MY TROUBLES, BUT YOU HAVE TO RUIN THAT! GET AWAY FROM ME, I'M GOING TO DIE AND YOU'RE NOT GOING TO STOP ME! I'M GOING TO MEET MY PARENTS IN HEAVEN!" He yelled at her._

_"Luminous?" Aran looked at him from the stairs. She was rubbing one of her eyes._

_"Aran..." Luminous looked at her._

_She walked towards Luminous. A few moments later, Phantom and Freud appeared in the living room._

_"You don't have to worry about something like that, Luminous..." Phantom reassured him._

_"We're here for you, Luminous." Aran caressed his cheek._

_Tears began forming in his eyes._

_"You can't rewind time and go back, you know. Even if it is the worst thing possible... Not to sound heartless..." Freud began. "But you have us, too. Don't forget about us."_

_"See? We're also sad that your parents are dead, but.." Mercedes said, but began crying._

_"I don't want to lose you either!" She screamed._

_His eyes widened._

_"I don't either!" Aran said._

_"Me neither, I love you, Luminous!" Phantom said, now having tears rolling down his cheeks._

_"Me too! I love you too, Luminous!" Freud said, also bawling his eyes out._

_"I love all of you guys..." Luminous said._

_"I never want to lose all of you, either..."_

* * *

"No! No!" Mercedes screamed, and rolled around on her bed.

"I don't want to remember anymore..." She said, crying.

"I don't want to remember what happened that day!"

"And I'm sure you don't either, Luminous, Phantom, Aran, and Freud."

"That day was the worst!"

She wiped away her tears.

"But also the best."


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm so late!**

**My computer got a problem, and I have a pretty bad memory...**

**Next time, I will definitely upload it within a week!**

**Please forgive me! *Is punished by all the people who read this* T_T!**

* * *

The sun shone brightly through the curtain-drawn windows of a orange haired girl's room.

"Ahh, jeez... Eskalade, why do you make it shine right in front of my face every morning?" She said, rubbing her eyes and sitting up in her bed.

Her eyes dashed towards the drawing of a blue drawing. She smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

"Hello Mercedes!" Tear exclaimed as she entered her classroom.

Mercedes' eyes looked slightly baggy, but she smiled back.

"Hi Tear." She said, then turned away to look at Freud, who was staring out the window.

"Where's Kyle?" Phantom asked.

"He's got a fever." Tear said sadly. She looked to the ground.

After a few moments of awkward silence and Tear sniffling, Freud spoke up.

"Why don't we visit him after school today?" He said.

Tear looked up at him.

She beamed.

"Freud, that's a great idea!"

Tear looked over at Kanna.

"Kanna, want to accompany us?" She asked her.

Kanna hesitated for a moment, then said "Sure, why not?"

Phantom looked surprised.

"Great!" Tear said cheerfully.

"Should Luminous come with us?" Tear asked Mercedes.

Freud's eyes widened for a second, Mercedes almost felt like crying.

"I-I'm sorry." She said, wiping her eyes. "I don't think I'll ever be able to forget that moment."

"Well..." Tear started. "I know it's not my buisness, but, Mercedes, you really should move on." She said.

Phantom let his jaw drop in shock.

"Luminous is okay now, isn't he?" Tear said.

Mercedes' heart filled with what felt like hope.

"Yeah, Tear, you're right. I really should." She smiled. Tear returned her smile.

"Thank you." Mercedes got up then hugged Tear.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kanna could see Hayato's head poke out from the door.

He gestured for her to follow him, and she instantly got out of her seat and walked over to him.

"What's wrong, Hayato?" She asked.

"Class Representative job. We have to get together with the other class representatives, and file some office paper work." He said.

"That sounds... strange." Kanna responded.

Hayato covered his mouth and turned sideways.

"What?" Kanna asked with an impatient tone.

"Nothing." He started to giggle. Kanna smirked.

"So, we're looking for 1-C?" She asked.

"Yeah." He put his hands in pockets, and they both began to walk towards 1-C, right besides each other.

When they opened the door to 1-C, they asked the teacher who the class representative.

"Mori Ranmaru, please stand up." He said.

Kanna stared in shock as Mori Ranmaru got up from his seat, smirking.

"See you later, Lord." He said as he walked toward Hayato and Kanna.

He closed the door behind him, then frowned.

Hayato grabbed Kanna and held her close to him. "What are you doing, Hayato?" She asked.

"Just stay close to me, Kanna." He whispered in her ear.

She gave him a furtive glance, then decided to go along with his plan.

"So, we're doing some office work?" Mori Ranmaru said after awkward silence when they we're walking towards the office.

"Yeah." Hayato said, angrily.

"What's wrong with you, man?" Mori Ranmaru said to Hayato, but staring directly into Kanna's eyes.

"I want you to get the hell away from Kanna." He said coldly.

"Ah, I see." Mori Ranmaru put his arms behind his head.

Hayato opened the door to the office, and immediatly walked into the printing room, Kanna right on his trail, desperately trying to get away from Mori Ranmaru.

"I'm going to get some more paper. Kanna, wait here." Hayato said.

"H-Hayato! Wa-" She said, before Hayato disappeared.

She sighed, then felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Guess who?" Said Mori Ranmaru's voice. Kanna smacked his hand away, then suplexed him.

He was knocked unconcious. She shook her hands together.

Hayato walked into the room.

"What the-" He shouted, before Kanna covered his mouth with her hand.

"Don't tell anyone about this, okay?" She said. He nodded.

"Told you I knew martial arts." She winked at him. He smiled.

The back door slammed open, and a girl with light green hair appeared with sweat on forehead, and she was breathing heavily.

"Oh, no, I'm late!" She looked around frantically. "Is this the office?" She asked.

"Reta..." Kanna said. "Yes, it's the office."

"Okay, good!" Reta said, running and opening the front door, then going to the front desk for a tardy slip.

"She's got an energetic heart, doesn't she?" Kanna said.

* * *

"Ah!" Reta exclaimed as she opened the door to the classroom 1-A.

Everyone turned their heads to her.

"Reta, you're way too late." Athena said, rolling up her sleeve and looking at her watch.

"I know!" Reta said as she handed Athena the slip.

The bell just rang, sounding lunch.

"Reta!" Tear said as Rena approached her.

"I've never been this late." She said, as she grabbed her lunchbox.

Phantom and Mercedes moved all the desks together.

"Reta, we're going to Kyle's today. He has a fever." Tear said, offering Freud some of her food. He smiled and took some.

Reta looked around the classroom. "Come to think of it, he's not here today, is he?" She said.

"Nope." Phantom said, biting into his french bread.

"Come to think of it..." Tear started. "Why did you two introduce yourselves to eachother on the first day of school?" Tear asked Phantom and Mercedes.

Mercedes looked down then spoke up. "We didn't want you to find out about Luminous." She said. Phantom nodded.

"Oh!" Tear said, then looked sadly at them. "I'm sorry for bringing that up." She said.

"No, no, it's fine!" Mercedes said cheerfully.

Kanna came back in the room.

"Those twins are crazy." She said gloomily.

"Huh, who?" Mercedes asked.

"There are these twins in 1-C. They look so alike, it's crazy." She said.

"Is that why you called them crazy?" Tear asked.

"Yes." Kanna said, grabbing her chopsticks.

"You can't judge a book by it's cover, Kanna!" Tear said.

"I guess. Maybe I should go back to 1-C to see what kind of personalities they have." She said.

"I'll come with you!" Tear said.

"No fair, I want to see too!" Mercedes whined.

"Then come on." Kanna said.

The three left the room, and Phantom, Freud, and Reta waved to them, deciding to stay and finish their food.

Kanna, Tear, and Mercedes stopped in front of 1-C before they were interrupted by Jett.

"Ah, Kanna!" She said, taking Kanna's hands in hers.

"Congratulations on the position of vice president!" She smiled.

Kanna beamed at her.

"Thank you so much!" Kanna said, tears streaming down her face, but smiling at the same time.

"Thanks for your time~" Jett sang as she left, waving at Kanna.

Kanna was still crying tears of joy before Mercedes interrupted her.

"Are we gonna see these twins or not?" She asked. Kanna snapped back to reality.

"Y-yeah, we are." She said, before opening the door slowly.

Surrounded by a few people, were indentical-looking twins. A boy and a girl, with blue eyes like a robot's. Their hair was dark blue/black (I can't tell T_T). The girl had long, straight hair, with two blue hairclips.

"Whoa. They're so identical!" Mercedes stared in awe.

"Told you." Kanna said, looking around the room, probably for Mori Ranmaru. "Good, he's not here."

Tear walked forward, towards the twins.

"Hello!" She said loudly, approaching them. The people surrounding them stopped talking and looked over.

"I'm Tear from class 1-A." Tear said, stopping in front of both their desks, which were pushed together.

"Hey." The boy raised his hand lowly **(it's like a simple hi that cool guys do but I have no idea what it's called, LOL.)** and smiled. The girl also smiled.

"Im Xenon, and this is my twin sister, Xilu." **( My female Xenon is named Xilu. Pretty cute, huh? :3)**

**(also, I actually pronounce Xenon's name "Chei non" instead of "Zee non" because that's how i heard it first. [Remember when Luti said that in the korean trailer, "Cheinon"?])**

**(So, basically, you would pronounce Xilu "Chee Lu" instead of "Zee lu", but do whatever you want, ^o^)**

"Oh, those names are so neat!" Tear exclaimed. Xilu giggled.

_SO cute, oh my gosh..._ Kanna thought as she walked over to stand next to Tear.

The lunch bell rang.

"Well, we'll see eachother soon, I assume, Tear?" Xenon said. Tear nodded.

* * *

"Oh my goodness! It's a good thing I brought about fifteen dollars for today." Tear said as she, Kanna, Mercedes, Phantom, Freud, and Reta walked into a convenience store.

They all split up to find the things needed to help Kyle with his fever.

Kanna and Tear went over to the medicine rack.

"Do you think this will help him, Kanna?" Tear asked with determination, holding up a bottle of ibuproften. Kanna shook her head.

"We should get him some tylenol." She said, picking up a bottle of tylenol.

"Oh, right!" Tear said as Kanna handed her the bottle.

"Tear, we found some rags to put cold water on." Mercedes said as she and Phantom appeared around the counter.

"Okay, let's go find Freud and Reta." Tear said.

* * *

"Thanks Freud and Reta, these thermometers will really help." Tear said.

"No prob." Reta said.

They approached Kyle's house. Tear rang the doorbell.

"Who's there?" Called an unknown voice. It was muggy and sickly sounding.

"Oh my goodness, Kyle, is that you?!" Tear said with surprise.

"Tear?!" Kyle's voice said. A few seconds of running sounded the house, then the door opened.

Kyle looked horrible. His forehead was slick with sweat, and his hair was all messy.

"Kyle!" Tear gasped.

"What are all of you doing here?" Kyle said, looking around at all of them.

"We've come to help you with your fever!" Mercedes said.

Kyle sighed. "Alright, alright. Come in." He said.

"Where are your parents, Kyle?" Tear asked.

"They went on a vacation AGAIN." He replied.

Tear giggled.

"Doctor Mercedes is at your service!" Mercedes said, then grabbed Kyle, and carried him bridal style.

"W-what are you doing?! Let me down!" He shouted, his body wiggling.

"Where is your room, Kyle?" Mercedes asked.

"It's up the stairs, 3rd room to your left." Tear said.

"Tear, you traitor!" Kyle yelled as Mercedes ran up the stairs.

Phantom laughed really loudly.

Four of them went into Kyle's room, where Mercedes set Kyle down on the floor.

"Now, first, we must check his temperature!" Mercedes said, grabbing the thermometer.

"What are you-" Phantom was cut off when Mercedes shoved the thermometer in his mouth.

She took it out after a few seconds and examined it.

"102, ouch." She said.

Reta took over, grabbing the cold rags.

"Next, we must put this on his forehead." She said as she applied it to his sweaty forehead.

After a few minutes, Mercedes checked his temperature again.

"Still 102..." She said.

"Hope is not lost, Mercedes!" Tear said.

"Come on, all of us, we're going to make Kyle a homemade meal!" She said. Everyone agreed and followed Tear downstairs and to the kitchen, except for Kanna, who stayed behind.

She looked at him, laying on the ground, covered in a thin blanket.

"You like Tear, don't you?" She said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"W-what are you saying?" Kyle said, his face getting redder. "I- ow, ow, ow, ow-"

"Don't exaggerate yourself." Kanna said. "You should be more honest with yourself."

He looked at her in surprise. She simply returned his gaze.

"I'm not saying that you should confess. Just give Tear some time. One day, she might return your feelings." She said.

"Are you some sort of a magician?" He asked. She smiled.

"Maybe, maybe I am. Surely though, who knows?"

They were interrupted by the door bursting open. The four of them were holding a big cooking pot.

"Kyle! We made you tomato soup!" Tear said.

"Mercedes, the bowl and spoons!" Tear said. Mercedes handed her a bowl and spoon. Tear put some totato soup from the pot into the bowl.

"Here you go, Kyle. It's hot, so be careful, okay?" She smiled.

"O-Okay. Thanks, Tear." He said, sipping some right after she gave it to him. "Mmm, it's good."

"Really? Thank goodness!" Tear clapped her hands together in joy.

Kyle finished his soup, then said, "Can all of you please leave for a while, except for Tear?"

Kanna looked at him in shock, but he simply smiled at her. She returned the smile and left with the three others.

"What is it, Kyle?" Tear asked.

"Tear, I feel like I'll fall asleep any second now, but..."

He laid down.

"Can you accompany me while I fall asleep?" He asked, blushing.

However, Tear didn't notice this. (Actually, she never notices. Just like Tamako. {The one I designed Tear's personality after.})

"Okay." She said as she sat down on her knees next to Kyle.

She began stroking his hair.

"What are you doing, Tear?" He asked, confused.

"You don't like it?" She asked.

"N-no! I DO like it, it's just that I was surprised..." He looked away. She smiled.

"Ehehehe." She giggled.

"Sweet dreams, Kyle." She said, as he fell asleep.


	6. Author's Note Extra

**I'm sorry if you were expecting a chapter.**

**So, I think that I'm really rushing this story too much.**

**My writing feels too rushed, the scenes, the details, it feels like im not putting enough in.**

**Like I don't have any spirit.**

**So, I apologize.**

**I think that from now on, I'll be spending more time than often on these chapters.**

**I'm going to try to put more detail into these.**

**Like, sometimes it feels like it has too much dialogue. (other times it feels like enough.)**

**I'm gonna make a little demo.**

***This is not part of the story* (Let's just call it fanservice for the KannaxHayato fans! I know I'm one :P)**

* * *

She was standing in front of him. Her hair swaying gently in the wind, all thoughts extinguished from his mind at her simple words.

"I like you, Hayato." She spoke to him in a soft and quiet voice.

It took Hayato a few moments to render those words into his mind. He almost freaked out.

"What was that, Kanna?" Hayato couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe what she was saying. He felt as if she wasn't in her right mind. After all, she would never say these kinds of things to him.

She sighed and closed her eyes, before turning her body a bit ever so slightly to face him better.

"I said, I like you." She said, her face flushed crimson.

Hayato's eyes widened. He had liked for the longest time, from the first time he ever saw her. The shiny, wavy dark purple hair that swayed in the wind whenever she was in its presence. The beautiful violet eyes that reflected his whenever he looked into them. The rosy cheeks, the long fluttering eyelashes, the small, perky nose, and her luscious lips that he wished he place his onto.

It was hard to believe what she was saying. His thoughts were leaving him, with images of Kanna replacing them. Daydreams of him and Kanna swarmed around, they flooded his brain and he couldn't think about anything except for her. His swift heart beats were the only thing he could hear.

It took him forever to gather up his thoughts. He sank back to reality, where a sweet, warm feeling of love and passion engulfed him. Kanna took a step forward, and he stared into her violet orbs.

"Kanna, how long have I held these feelings inside of me?" He asked her. However, he could tell that she knew the answer.

"Ever since we met?" She responded.

He nodded, then quickly took her hands in his.

"Kanna, I-" He was cut off.

"I've felt the exact same way about you from the start. My mother always told me that true love was just a cat and mouse game. That it was just for fools. That it didn't exist. And you know me, I have always believed everything she told me." Kanna stated.

He nodded and stared into her eyes. His inside felt warm and soft. It was like he truly loved Kanna. His feelings for her were over the roof, on top of the charts, and it was so high he couldn't really control it.

"So, what were you going to say?" She asked suddenly, expecting nothing from him.

"Kanna, I..." Hayato looked down at the floor then looked back up to her. "I love you, Kanna, I love you! I can't really explain these feelings, but they're delightful, mellow, happy..." He trailed off, and looked deeper into her eyes. He stared into them, trying to get something from him.

She giggled. "Hayato, I'm so glad to hear that, I really am. Thank you so much, thank you. I'm really, really happy you told me that." She said.

Slowly, she stood on her tiptoes, leaned up closer and closer, then planted a kiss on his cheek.

She smiled at him. He returned her smile.

"These feelings are real, Kanna. I would never lie to you, and you know that."

"Yes, I have always believed you, Hayato."

"I don't think these feelings for you will ever burn out. They will stay within me for the rest of my life." He stated. He looked at her desperately, searching for a sign.

She smiled at him brightly. "I feel so happy for some reason. Happier than I have ever been in my entire life." She told him, then turned around, with her back to him.

"Kanna, look at me." He commanded her.

"I don't regret confessing to you at all." She said cheerfully.

Suddenly, she twirled around, facing him. She smiled, her feelings of happiness reflected on her face.

"Shall we tell the others of the great news?" She walked over to him, and held his hand.

"Sure." He said, walking over to the door and sliding it open, all the while holding her hand tightly in his, gleaming.

* * *

**Bam! The end! That was just a demo of how much more detail I want to put into these stories. It takes a while to write, so please be patient, QQ.**

**Actually, I'm thinking, that will be put into the actual story. You know, like, after one or two years. (Because I AM planning to have Hayato and Kanna be a couple.)**

**Thank you! Please don't expect the next chapter to be uploaded soon T_T**

**But still, thank you for reading my story!**


End file.
